Looney To The Bone
by shibbypsycho14
Summary: My first fic on here. i dont think youll have ever seen anything like this ! a Yu YuLooney Toons crossover.
1. On my Way

"What!" Yusuke shouted, eyes bulging profusley from his head. "Our next mission is what?"  
  
"You heard me Yusuke, and you have to leave by tonight at the latest" Koenma was now at the door, gesturing to Yusuke that he can leave.  
  
Stupid shrimp sending me on this.....Yuske mumbled on his way out.  
  
Turning to Botan "So what do you think of all of this?"  
  
"Well Koenma sir...." Botan hopped on her ore, ready to zip away. "Its looney" ^_^ and off she went, leaving Koenma (classic anime sweat bead style) standing amazed at her stupidness.  
  
~ A few hrs. later~  
  
"Hurry up Yusuke, you only have thirty more minutes" Soaring down through the window, was of course Botan."What's that?"   
  
"It's an autograph book" grinning from ear to ear "The assignment may be stupid but it's not like you get to meet these guys everyday!" he continued to pocket random things from here and there until finally   
  
they ended up at the baseball field near Yusuke's house. Botan gazed around and finally pointed up towards the backstop, with Yusuke following her finger until he saw the portal up in the sky.  
  
"Great, now I gotta do this too" he whined all the way up the backstop. Finally wabbling around on the top, he looked down at Botan....  
  
"seeya" and off he jumped up through the portal, seeing some crazy things right before everything turned black. 


	2. Meeting at the Famous Looney Land City H...

"Crap, what a trip that was" Yusuke laid sprawled out across some grassy field, sight coming back to him, but unfortunately all blurred and hazy.   
  
Hey I hear voices... a smirk spread across his tired face.... is it really them. He opened his eyes all the way to find a shady silhouette directly above him.  
  
Munch, munch, munch...."Ehhhh...... what's up doc?" the shock of those four words had Yusuke bolting right up onto his feet.  
  
Everything began to come into focus for him as he looked around " You're the Looney Toons !"  
  
"Ya don't say" Bugs getting all sarcastic on him. "You must be that detective, your buddies are already here doc"  
  
~Over at Looney Land City Hall~  
  
"Urameshi, can you believe were really in Looney Land !" Kuwabara circled in joy, unknowing to Hiei's arrival from the ceiling.   
  
Hiei (looking quite suicidal) had his Jagan eye split wide open, scaring the hell out of the baka, Kuwabara.  
  
"You know doc, you're friend over there don't seem to friendly"  
  
"Yeah but hes always good to have around" Yusuke whispered back to the rabbit hero.  
  
"Le...le...le...le.....le....lets get started now everyone" stuttered Porky from up on the stage. "For the dete...dete....detectives who don't kn...kn...kno....know,   
  
a demon by the na....na....name of....." a swinging figure came wooshing down from the rafters flying right into porky, knocking him straight up clean through the roof.  
  
"Kiraishitae is his name" there now stood the one, the only....Daffy Duck =(   
  
(chirp, chirp, chirp) A voice boomed out from the back of the room "DUCK SEASON!!!!!" and within seconds, Elmer Fudd zigged and zagged about   
  
till finally chasing Daffy right outside.  
  
Calmly walking up on stage " Well anyways doc, Kiraishitae is one crazy demon, coming in here claiming that he's gonna merge Looney Land   
  
with some place called Mikai was it."  
  
"What the hell are they gonna do with Looney land in Makai" the duffus blurted out.  
  
"Who cares, just lets get going" Hiei straddled out where the other detectives were soon to follow.  
  
"EHHHHHHHH doc, wait up for us" and off went the whole Looney Toons gang out to where the Rekai Tantaei now stood gazing out at the intruding  
  
dark skies. 


	3. Journeys End

Alright sorry about not getting this up sooner, been busy w/ school. Here we go.....  
  
The invigorating sunset burned out too our heroes weary eyes. Arising from their rejuvenating sleep, to find hell spawning out across   
  
the land of Looney.....J/K, for two hors the warriors have marched forth through the cities and swamps, and even so, still minutely close to   
  
their final destination.  
  
"How long have we been walking Kuwabara whimpered.  
  
"We still have quite a journey ahead of us, that we do" everyone turned around at the odd voice, and of course it was none other  
  
than.... Kenshin ^?^  
  
Rewind (press button)  
  
nihdnek ....naht rehto enon saw ti dna eciov ddo eht ta dnuora....bbbbbzzzzzzzzz......ew taht, su....bbbbbzzzzzz....evah llits eW"  
  
Stop [] (press button)  
  
Play (press button)  
  
"We still have quite a journey ahead of us' for the first time since their arrival in Looney Land, the mighty Kitsune Kuranma, spoke.   
  
"Be prepared for an ambush within the next few minutes though".  
  
"Wha...wha....what" Stuttered Porky. "How do you know th...tha...th..th...that?'  
  
"I have been noticing several groups of demons, they've been tracking our steps and have finally caught up" as soon as Kuranma   
  
let this information slip, hundreds of demons shot out from the trees and one decided to speak up.  
  
"You may have found us out, hehehehe, but you'll never be able to defeat all of us!" a wave of demonic creatures rushed in towards   
  
the detectives. Yusuke now had a very arrogant smirk spread from ear to ear " time for a little action". Resting upon his back leg, Yusuke   
  
began to gather spirit into his mighty fist.  
  
"SHOTGUN!!!!" thousands of mini spirit blasts rocketed off towards all the tiny little demons, nearly wiping out every single one.  
  
Hiei butted into Yusuke's fun " I will finish them off now". His mighty katana , fully unsheathed, now risen up in the makai flames   
  
of the darkness dragon. "Sword of the Darkness Dragon!!".   
  
The blood of the demons spewed out, staining the trees of the Looney forest, usually a place of eccentric happiness here in Looney Land.  
  
"It should be clear until we get there" Kuranma emphasized on the matter of their trip. "So Mr. Bugs Bunny, why did you and your   
  
fellow toons decide to come along with us?"  
  
"Well you see Doc...." Bugs came running up to Kuranma ." Were cartoons Doc. You know , cant die, stretchy bodies, cant feel   
  
any pain cartoons."  
  
Kuwabara spoke out next "Why were we called down here if you cant die?"  
  
"Look here, ah-say look here now" Foghorn yelled" We might be invonerable to death but were no match for a demon, you're   
  
the brutes who gotta get rid of him".  
  
Ohhhhhhhh....the Baka mumbled  
  
"Shut up doofus" Yusuke beckoned to Kuwabara.  
  
"What'd you s...."  
  
"Were here". 


End file.
